Bitten
by writing-for-myself
Summary: Remus bites a young girl on accident while he’s a werewolf and she’s infected. he rushes her over to Sirius place where Harry's and him are staying. Sirius enrolls her in Hogwarts under Seraphin Truax and the students have no idea what she is. OC


Haha well i just felt like starting a new story. this story'll be around 7 to 10 chapters hopefully. maybe more and might never be finished...who knows with me. it takes me about two to three nights to write a chapter if i'm not distracted my either InuYasha or my other stories...HAHA anyway you'll find out soon enough what year this takes place in. and obviously i've altered a few things to fit my likeing. now...enjoy chapter one.

there's an edit in the author's note at the bottom. plz read

* * *

The large werewolf ran through the dense forest, his paws thudding and his toung hanging out of his mouth. He loved to run free, so he let his human senses run dangerously low. The injection he received from the man at the Department for Control of Magical Creatures said it would work as well as the Wolfsbane potion. But apparently not as well as they thought.

She ran through the dense forest, shoes thudding and her mouth taking air in and out, in and out as she ran. Her sweat beaded on her forehead but she had to keep going, if only she knew how to apparate…

Under the full moon she skidded to a stop. There in front of her was a massive werewolf, stalking her. She froze and then slowly reached for her wand, but the werewolf was faster. It thudded towards her in a blur, she felt the heavy impact of the werewolf and the teeth sinking into her side, she felt pain and screamed. The werewolf looked at her face and she could see a hint of regret in his eyes before she passed out.

Remus woke beside a girl with long black hair. She was quite beautiful and peaceful as she lay there, on the hard forest floor. Remus jumped up as he realized where he was. It was dawn, so early infact that the sun was barely up, casting a red colored light into the sky, emphasizing the blood that was draining out of the girl. Remus panicked and tore off a piece of her black dress robes and tied that tightly around her waist before running off towards town to find some pants and food.

When he returned to her he immediately regretted his earlier departure. Her blood shinned in the now pale yellow light of the morning. He quickly ripped off what was left of the midsection of the girl's dress and examined the puncture wound. It was healing fast, as werewolf bites normally do. He tried to wake the girl to feed her but she would wake. So he put a trench coat around her and picked her up.

When he got to his house he grabbed his wand and without hesitation he apparated over to number twelve, Grimlund Place.

The sudden loud thudding on the door woke both Harry and Sirius up. Groggily Harry turned over to get his glasses and glanced at the clock, it was six in the morning. He groaned as he slumped out of his room, meeting Sirius in the hall way.

"Who you think's that?" Harry mumbled.

"SIRIUS!"

The yell snapped Harry and Sirius out of their sleep and they sprinted to the door.

Remus Lupin was on he knees in front of the door hold a girl in a bloody trench coat. Remus himself had blood on the front of his shirt and pants.

"Remus," Sirius knelt down. "Who's blood?"

"The girl's," Lupin sobbed softly. "I…I..."

"Harry, take the girl and wash her off," Sirius said picking the girl up and handing her to Harry. He nodded and took her upstairs into his bathroom.

He filled the tub with about two inches of water as he took the blood-crusted trench coat off her limp body. He placed her in the water with her dress still on. Her wispy, long, black hair was crusted with dried blood and stuck together as it floated. Harry examined her for a wound but found only a large scar on her side. It was in the shape of a bite mark. With hesitation he pulled back an eyelid to check her eye color, it was amber. But that didn't prove anything; her eye color could have been amber from birth.

He scrubbed the caked on blood off of her visible mid-section, and hesitating a bit while hoping to god she had some sort of underwear on, stripped the dress off her and wrapped her in a towel. Then he brought her to his room and put a large t-shirt on her, which might as well have been a dress, and laid her on his bed.

"Remus!" Harry heard Sirius shout. Harry ran downstairs as fast as he could but it was too late, the front door was wide open and Sirius was holding a napkin with words scribbled on it.

"What happened?" Harry asked when he finally took in that situation. Sirius said nothing, but handed the note over to Harry.

_I don't know the girl's name. I bit her somewhere near France; don't even know if she speaks English. She hasn't been awake since I attacked her. Don't come after me. Don't tell anyone about the girl. Enroll her into Hogwarts or something; I snapped her wand on accident though. Take care of her, for me. Do not register her for being a werewolf._

"She's a which?" Harry wondered allowed. "She might be a Beauxbaton student if she's from France…"

Sirius didn't say anything he just closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Sirius, how'd he get away?" Harry asked following him and placed the letter on the table.

He shrugged, "I just went to go get him some clothes and food and when I got back he was gone. But he'd never bite anyone…"

Harry nodded, "Hey why don't you go back to bed, I've got the girl, she's asleep right now."

"I'll just wipe her memories and we can ship her off to some muggle orphanage…" Sirius mumbled.

"No! Remus told us to take care of her, and not to tell anyone about her," Harry protested. "It's what he wants."

Sirius sighed, and slumped into a chair.

"Just go back to bed, I've got…" but he was interrupted by a scream and a large thud from upstairs.

Startled, Harry dashed upstairs to find the girl sitting on the floor looking completely stunned.

"_où_…_qoui_…" she stuttered trying too find the words to speak.

"Um…hold on, just clam down…" Harry took a step forward and she scuttled back about a foot into the wall. "No, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" she asked sharply in a thick French accent. "What am I doing here?"

"You were bitten by a werewolf, um, I…er _we_," he said gesturing to Sirius who just joined them with a wand in his had, "…_we_ found you and took you here."

"What are you talking about?" the girl narrowed her eyes. Then they widened. "I know who you are…your faces are familiar…"

"My name is Harry and this is Sirius, you're in Sirius' house. What's your name?"

"My name…? My name is…" her face scrunched up as she thought. "_Jen e sais pas_…_mon nom_…"

"Um, I'm sorry…but we don't speak French. We're in England…"

"_Angleterre! __Quelle heure est-il?_ Rather…what time is it?"

"Around seven in the morning," Harry said stepping closer to her, this time she didn't flinch away. "You never told us your name."

"I can't remember my name!" she suddenly cried.

"Do you remember how old you are? Or where you went to school?" Sirius asked. He was trying his hardest to be patient as he stood in the doorway.

"_Je regrette! Je regrette! _I can't remember anything," she cried into her hands.

After a while Harry got her to get back into the bed, and she mumbled things in French until she fell asleep again.

"She should've eaten something," Harry realized as they talked over lunch.

"She wouldn't've I bet," Sirius said, he was in slightly better sprits then before.

"_Excusez-moi_. But when may I leave?" the girl asked sleepily, she hovered at the entrance way to the kitchen.

"You should stay with us until we figure out who you are," Sirius said, quickly making an excuse for her to stay.

"You should probably eat something," Harry pointed out. "Here, sit down I'll get you something."

"Merci," she sighed, her stomach growled.

"You're welcome," Harry smiled. He handed her a plate of food.

"We were thinking about setting you up at school…" Sirius started.

"_Quoi? Non_, I think I'll remember by…what month _is_ it anyway?"

"It's the end of August," Harry said. "We were going to buy my school supplies tomorrow."

"I think I'll tell the headmaster to enroll you…"

"I don't think I want to go to school…" she started. "I don't even know my own name and…" she was getting worked up again.

"It's ok, it's ok," Harry said soothingly. "You look about my age so you'll be in my year."

"What school? Is it a wizarding school? I remember that I'm a witch...in…in…"she scrunched up her face again in thought. "I can't…_mon__l'école est_…"

"No, it's ok. You don't have to remember right this second, I go to Hogwarts."

"I've heard of that before…you had a cup or something…"

"The Triwizard Cup? That was last year," Harry said, hoping it would help her memory.

"What color are you eyes?" Sirius asked suddenly. She looked up puzzled. "Where they always amber?"

"_Non!_ They're _bleu…_blue, they've always been blue," she said.

"A werewolf's eyes are amber," Sirius muttered.

"A werewolf?" she asked puzzled.

"You don't remember, do you?" Sirius asked.

"_Non, non_, remember what?" she was panicking again.

"You were bitten…by a werewolf," Sirius explained roughly.

She woke up in the weird bed, Harry's bed, again. Her head pounded. She remembered whacking it on the table when she fell, or maybe it was when she fell trying to get away from Harry and Sirius when they told her she was a…a…

Tears flooded her eyes. She didn't want to be a werewolf. She wanted to remember who she was, why she was alone in a forest, and what her name was.

"Are you awake?" Harry's soft voice floated in from the hallway.

"_Oui_…" she sighed. Harry knew enough French to know that meant 'yes'.

"Sirius went out, to let the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, know you're going to attend classes next month," Harry said.

"_Je ne comprends pas_…why are you forcing me to attend? You pretend, but I can see there's something else going on. I have amnesia, not stupidity…"

Harry smiled uneasily, "We really do think it's in your…"

She interrupted him, "I can read something else in your face…you aren't protecting me! _Je comprends!_ You're protecting the man who bit me," her emotions were composed and no sign of restraint of distraught crossed her face or eyes. The look in Harry's eyes was enough of a yes for her. She smiled. "You could've told me. Obviously this man's important to you…I would have understood after explaining."

"We wanted to protect _both_ of you. Remus told us to enroll you into school and take care of you. So that's what we were…"

"You _thought_," she corrected.

Harry nodded, "That's what we thought we were doing. We don't know anything about you so we had to take…steps."

"_Je suis fatigue_…_Je regrette_," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Harry smiled as he wondered if she'd ever teach him some French.

Hours later she heard the door close and a greeting sounded from Harry who'd been waiting for Sirius.

"So, what'd he say?" Harry wondered.

"He's definitely suspicious about it, but he'll let her enroll," Sirius' mood was different. Not dark, but cautioned.

"So you give her a name?"

"Yeah she'll be Seraphin Truax, come the first day of school."

"Seraphin?"

"Dumbledore picked it out himself," Sirius explained, she heard clattering of dishes as they washed themselves in the sink. There was an awkward silence; she could feel it from up here.

"You _told_ him?" Harry asked, aghast.

"Not about her being a werewolf, but obviously I had to tell him _something_, I mean she can be my daughter or niece or whatever. She doesn't look a _thing_ like me, and for god's sake she's _French_!" Sirius defended.

"All right, all right," Harry said accepting his story. She heard a chair screech and footsteps got louder as Harry approached the steps.

"Hey, you awake?" there was no response, so Harry just walked right in. The girl was sitting straight up, wide awake. "I, uh…Well we've got some news."

Harry told her the story that she'd already heard. It was the she realized it didn't matter her reaction, of her feelings. They were doing this for their Remus. The man downstairs, Sirius, had never come up to see her. She probably would've been left to die up here if not for Harry. When Harry'd said 'we' before, when he was talking about her protection, it'd really been an 'I'.

"_Je regrette, Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?_" Harry looked puzzled. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard what Harry had said, and then completely forgotten he didn't understand French. "Sorry, I asked what you said."

"Oh, I said that your name's going to be Seraphin Truax, and you'll be a fifth year, like me," Harry explained.

The newly named Seraphin nodded, "Seraphin…"

"It sounds a lot better when you say it," Harry pointed out.

"_Oui_," Seraphin agreed with a smile.

"Oh, speaking of which, I was wondering if you could teach me some French," Harry added as she stood up.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Well, you seem to have a habit of blurting things out in French a lot, and instead of me asked you, it would be a whole lot easier if I just knew what they meant," he explained with a shrug.

Seraphin thought for a bit, "Alright, but only if we take me shopping for new clothes, and you let me out of this room once and a while…I think I'm recovered enough."

* * *

if you're confused about what she says in french because i'm not telling you, you aren't ment to know. and if you speak french, sorry if my grammer's bad...haha umm i have a feeling the story's not as good as i hoped it would be...but i hope you liked it all the same, and it would be awesome if you could review, bucase if you looked at my profile my other harry potter story is on ch 8 and has no reviews what so ever. if i don't get reviews i'll porbally not bother writing this anymore...thanx for reading and plz review! next ch up hopefuly by thursday at the latest.

EDIT: this story wont be updated for a couple of weeks, because i've been grounded (it seems i have failed english...)...so sorry, i will continue to write by hand and then type it up when i get back. also i relized i don't remember too much of Harry Potter and the OotP so i guess i'll read up on that too, concidering that's what year this takes place in...haha i'll update as soon as i can


End file.
